Three dimensional (3D) photonic crystals (PCs), materials with a 3D-periodic variation in refractive index, have been the subject of extensive scientific interest since their inception over two decades ago. Even when there is not sufficient index-contrast to allow a complete 3D photonic bandgap, 3D PCs display exceptionally bright reflected colors arising from photonic stop gaps in particular crystal directions. Structural colors from PC structures are exhibited in a wide range of biological organisms, and often display dynamic tunability. Infiltration and inversion of porous 3D photonic crystals with materials that are capable of dynamic actuation has produced a broad class of PCs with structural colors that can be dynamically manipulated by various forces, such as mechanical force, temperature, electrostatic/electrochemical forces, and the like. However, the surface properties of these porous structures were more or less uniform throughout the photonic crystal.